Living a Little
by xbleeple
Summary: A take on that missing scene in A Disquiet Follows My Soul.


**Note:** Fulfilling a request from Renee86 - here you go!

* * *

Bill hands the folder off to Tigh and heads off towards his quarters. He nods at the marine at the door as he opens the hatch for him.

"There was a box delivered for you earlier, it's waiting on your desk sir."

"Thanks," Bill gruffs before shutting the hatch behind himself. He walks over to the box on his desk and lifts the flaps, inspecting the contents before starting to pull things out. He takes inventory of the candles littering his desk before grabbing his phone and calling Laura. A smile drifts across his lips as she picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Hi," Laura responds and Bill can practically hear the smile on her lips.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over," Bill asks, "The raptors are going out to find the tyllium ship...I thought maybe we could talk, or something..."

"Sure, let me shower and then I'll be over...maybe half hour?"

"Sounds good, door's open."

"I'll see you soon," Laura hums before hanging up. Bill hangs up the phone and unbuttons his tunic before going to take a shower himself. He wraps a towel around his waist when he gets out, drying off before dressing in a clean pair of boxers and tanks. He grabs a clean pair of pants and tugs them on before grabbing the candles. He sets them around the room and lights them, lighting the last one as he hears a delicate knock on the hatch before it opens.

"Hi," Bill says as he sets the jar down before turning around, pausing as he takes in Laura dressed in a grey wrap dress and a black cardigan, the blue scarf from earlier traded out for an olive green one, "You look...beautiful."

"Thanks," Laura smiles, shutting the hatch behind her before kicking her shoes off, "Looks like you've been shopping."

"I thought we could live a little tonight," Bill says as he holds his hands out to her. Laura steps closer to him and takes his hands, threading their fingers together. She lifts one of his hands to her lips, pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

"I think that sounds like a fine plan."

"How was the rest of your work out?"

"Good, rediscovering some muscle groups I forgot I had," Laura smiles. Bill wraps his arms around her waist, massaging his fingers over her back muscles. Laura hums happily and looks up at Bill, "I'm sorry about earlier...I know all of this has been hard."

"You don't need to apologize," Bill assures her, sighing as he holds her close, "I get lost sometimes. Thinking about a future that's never going to exist, forgetting that it could all end tomorrow."

"What do you think about?" Laura asks as she rubs her hands up his biceps.

"A cabin, a lake, winters, fires," Bill lists off, moving his hand up Laura's back to cup her face in his hand. He strokes her cheek with his thumb, staring deeply into her eyes, taking in the gold flecks in the hazel depths, "You there with me..."

"Sounds wonderful," Laura smiles, her eyes darkening, "What am I wearing in front of this fire in our cabin?"

"Anything would be too much," Bill murmurs.

"I'm thinking maybe a bear skin rug on the floor? Some wine?"

"Now you're getting it," Bill grins. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to her lips, pulling her closer. Laura hums and kisses him back, deepening it as she squeezes his biceps. Bill pulls back and presses a soft kiss to her lips, smiling at her. Laura smiles back and brushes his hair from his face.

"The tie in the front..."

"The tie in the front?"

"Opens the dress."

"Ah," Bill says, looking between them and fumbling with the tie, "This tie here?"

"That tie there."

"And all I gotta do is..." Bill tugs on one of the strands, starting to unravel it, "...pull it like this?"

"Mmhm," Laura smiles, watching his face as he pulls the tie loose before opening the dress. Bill swallows hard and strokes his fingertips down her side as he drinks her in. He shoves the fabric off of her shoulders and lets his calloused fingertips drift over her collarbone and down the middle of her chest, grasping her hip in his hand.

"Every moment I've spent with you..."

"I know," Laura says, grabbing him by the belt loops and pulling him closer. She presses her lips to his as she slips her hands under his tanks. Her fingers move up his sides as she kisses him hungrily. She pulls her lips back and presses a kiss to his jaw before tugging the tanks up and over his head, dropping them on top of her dress. She runs her fingers down over his chest, taking in the lay of the muscles before splaying her hands over his abs as she looks up at him, "I want you."

"I want you too," Bill says as he kisses her again. He lifts her up effortlessly and walks her to the rack, laying her down in the mess of blankets. He takes her glasses off and sets them down on the side table, slipping her scarf off as well. He drops it onto the floor before capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. Laura groans and kisses him back, pulling him closer. She hooks her fingers into his pants and undoes the button before pushing them down to the ground. Bill kicks out of them as his hands wander over her body. Laura pushes his boxers down and runs her hands up the back of his thighs, swallowing hard as she eyeballs his member.

"I should have frakked you on New Caprica," Laura whispers before taking him hungrily in her mouth. Bill grunts out a surprised sound as his hand cups the back of her head.

"Frak Laura!" Laura pulls back and strokes her hand over him before pulling him down onto the bed with her.

"Come're," Laura hums, settling Bill between her legs and pressing her lips to his. She runs her fingers through his hair and smiles at him, "Hi there."

"Hi," Bill smiles and kisses her nose. Laura grins and wrinkles her nose, a small giggle leaving her lips. He presses his lips to her jaw and down her neck, "You taste good."

"You feel good," Laura murmurs, tangling her fingers in his hair as his lips move down along her skin. She gasps as he nips at the soft skin of her belly before pressing his lips to her hip bone. He nuzzles his nose against her before slipping his tongue into her folds. Laura groans and arches her hips into his mouth, "Oh gods."

Bill works his tongue against her, hungrily tasting her juices as they begin to flow. Laura whimpers as she moves against his tongue before tugging impatiently on his hair and pulling him back up her body. She presses her lips to his, groaning as she tastes herself on his mouth.

Bill teasingly rubs himself against her, grunting as she rocks her hips back against his. Laura runs her fingers down the muscles of his back and grips at the small of his back to pull him closer.

"Laura..."

"Please," Laura whimpers, "I need you."

"I need you," Bill murmurs, capturing her lips in another kiss, "I want you."

"Take me," Laura commands softly. Bill shifts his hips and slowly slides into her, pausing as she gasps, "It's okay...good."

Bill keeps moving until his hips are pressed against hers. He takes a deep breath as Laura tightens her legs around his hips. His arms flex as his fists his fingers in the pillow under her head, his eyes locked on hers. Laura tips her hips up against his, encouraging him to move.

Her neck arches backwards as he begins to move, a soft groan dropping off of her lips. Bill presses his lips against her neck, his hips thrusting gently against hers. Laura pulls herself up against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Her skin flushes and quickly breaks out in a sweat as she reaches up to cup Bill's face in her hands, dragging his mouth down against hers in a hungry kiss.

Laura pushes back on Bill's shoulder and skillfully manages to flip them, grinning at the surprised look on Bill's face. She braces her hands on his chest, trying not to dwell on the scar splitting him in half as her hips rock hungrily against his. Her head flicks subconsciously to the side and she bites her lip, a move she had spent years perfecting that didn't care that she had no hair to flip sexily over her shoulder anymore.

Bill's hand slips up her side and he gently cups her breast in his palm, stroking a thumb over her her nipple. Laura gasps and falters in her movement, reaching a hand up to cover his, holding it close to her. She leans down after a moment, bracing a hand against the shelf behind his bed. Bill leans up to capture her in a kiss, using his free hand to grab her hip as he moves his own up against hers.

"Let go," Bill murmurs against her mouth, his blue eyes drowning in her green, "I've got you."

Laura drops her forehead against his as she moves her hips harder and rougher against Bill's. Her eyes close tightly as her movements become more jerky and she cries out his name on a soft whisper. Bill groans as he holds her close, his toes curling as he pushes up into her with his own release.

Laura drops her weight onto his chest, whimpering as she buries her face in his neck. Bill rubs his hands up her back and holds her close as he pants. A strong shiver courses down her spine as the temperature control kicks on a few moments later, blowing air over their over heated bodies. Bill holds her close as he moves her to his side before pulling the blankets up around them, tucking them more around her than himself. Laura tucks her back to his front, slipping her leg in between his as she settles in.

"Warm?" Bill asks, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Mmm, thank you," Laura nods, resting her head on the pillow. Bill wraps his arm around her waist and finds her hand, threading their fingers together as he presses his lips to her shoulder again, pausing for a moment longer as his thoughts already begin to divert. Laura squeezes his hand and snuggles back closer, "Don't get lost on me now..."

"I'm not," Bill whispers, resting his nose in the crook of her neck, "I love you."

"I love you too," Laura murmurs as she takes a deep breath, letting it out on a happy sigh. They quickly find themselves on the verge of sleep before their snuggling is interrupted by the phone ringing. Bill grumbles and sits up a little bit, reaching over Laura to answer it.

"Adama..."

* * *

[The End]


End file.
